In the past, the data and documents were preserved in physical form. Nowadays, in the digital era, data and documents can be preserved through digitalization so as to save the physical space that is used to preserve the physical data and documents.
Physical data and documents can be digitized to digital files by being scanned by a scanner. Since automatic scanners had been invented, an automatic scanner capable of automatically feeding and discharging scanning material makes scanning more efficient.